


cacio e pepe

by WTF Anything Retro 2021 (Anything_Retro)



Category: Some Like It Hot (1959)
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, F/F, F/M, Genderfluid, M/M, OT4, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Translation, WTF Kombat 2021, Не для бартера, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:01:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29577885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anything_Retro/pseuds/WTF%20Anything%20Retro%202021
Summary: Нужная фамилия и тонны денег могут купить что угодно. Ну почти: счастье не продаётся. Однако Дафне повезло его найти.
Relationships: Jerry "Daphne" /Joe "Josephine", Jerry "Daphne"/ Sugar Kane Kowalczyk, Jerry "Daphne"/Osgood Fielding III, Osgood Fielding III/Jerry/Joe/Sugar Kane Kowalczyk
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF Anything Retro 2021 тексты R - NC-21





	cacio e pepe

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [cacio e pepe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21845440) by [serephemeral](https://archiveofourown.org/users/serephemeral/pseuds/serephemeral). 



Похоже, что нужная фамилия и тонны денег вытащат тебя откуда угодно.

Дафна понимает это, когда Осгуд чертовски облегчает им всем жизнь при помощи всего лишь нескольких телеграмм и пары междугородных звонков. Пара старых школьных приятелей, пара влиятельных друзей его покойного отца — как только Осгуд въехал в ситуацию, он твёрдо решил, что никакой злобный гангстер не должен преследовать его... жениха? Невесту? (Это не всегда очевидно даже самой Дафне. Ведь сейчас, когда Дафна есть, совершенно ясно: она уже была здесь раньше, уже хотела вырваться на свет божий, искромётная, неугомонная, живая. А бывает, её отвага, её хлопающие ресницы и дамское бельё куда-то деваются, и появляется Джерри — весь из себя практичность, реализм и немного щетины. Разделение — неправильное слово. Ни Дафна, ни Джерри не сомневаются, что на самом деле они один и тот же человек, больше похоже, что когда приходит Джерри, Дафна удобно сворачивается внутри клубочком, и наоборот. Сложности начинаются, когда оба хотят наружу, когда обоим нужно место под солнцем, чтобы порхать над цветами и вкушать нектар.)

Осгуд кладёт трубку и смотрит на них троих: Дафна рядом с ним, за резным письменным столом, Душечка на столь же резном диване, обитым кожей, Джо обнимает Душечку.

— Итак, — щебечет Осугд с обычной широченной улыбкой и украдкой кладёт руку Дафне на грудь, — папины друзья из Вашингтона считают, нам стоит затихариться, пока они разбираются с плохими парнями и с их пушками. Конечно, мама будет волноваться, но пусть думает, что у нас просто длинные каникулы на Бермудах. Я уверен, лорд Как-его-там, с которым папа вёл бизнес в Лондоне, встретит нас супер-шикарно. Какие вечеринки он закатывал на Майорке, ух ты!

Дафна догадывается: её жених обладает сверхъестественно жизнерадостной натурой. Она даже не может припомнить Осгуда недовольным. Сначала эта лёгкость бытия её раздражала — привычки прожигателя жизни, не знающего ни горестей, ни забот. Осгуд казался Джерри в лучшем случае наивным, если не сказать тупо везунчиком. Но чем больше она узнавала его, тем больше её привлекало его неизменно оптимистичное мироощущение. И каждый раз, когда Осгуд легко и непринуждённо выкручивался из очередной засады, внутри Джерри таял и смягчался крохотный кусочек сердца — там, где Джерри всегда предполагал самое худшее, где предчувствовал холода задолго до их наступления.

— О, мистер Осгуд, можем ли мы отблагодарить вас? — воркует Душечка, неведомым образом заворачиваясь глубже в объятия Джо. Тот зарывается носом в её платиновые кудряшки и настороженно смотрит на Дафну и Осгуда.

— Откуда мы знаем, что это безопасно? — спрашивает Джо довольно резко, хоть и устроив голову у Душечки на плече. — Я не хочу, чтобы она пострадала.

Его слова задевают Дафну. Ей нравится Душечка, ей хочется, чтобы та была в безопасности; господи, она хочет, чтобы никто не пострадал, и она не знает, почему...

Но это неправда. Она знает, почему. Потому что Джо никогда не скажет так про Дафну или Джерри, никогда не прижмёт к себе и не скажет, как сильно он о них беспокоится. Конечно, Осгуд странный, и забывчивый, и дико бесит, но он романтичный и заботливый, и он отлично целуется. И он хочет её. Хочет, когда она Дафна, и хочет, когда он Джерри. Жених или невеста — Осгуду нужны оба, и Дафна только сейчас начинает понимать, как многое для неё это значит. Для него. Для обоих.

(Иногда, когда Джерри и Джо играли чересчур долго, они возвращались домой чертовски усталыми. Такими усталыми, что когда Джо варил кофе, казалось самой естественной вещью на свете допить чашку, взять контрабас и заиграть, и слушать партию саксофона, пока соседи не начинали барабанить в стены и потолки, и тогда у Джо загорались глаза, и он глядел особым голодным взглядом, который Джерри никогда не видел направленным на женщин, и он мог бы поклясться...)

Дафна качает головой и наклоняется, касаясь губами уха Осгуда, заставляя того покраснеть. Он говорит про дополнительную охрану, успокаивая Джо, однако Дафна замечает, как розовеют его щёки и как смягчаются уголки губ.

Позже, когда она и Осгуд в капитанской каюте, и дверь заперта на замок, и на Дафне только тонкая прозрачная ночнушка, Осгуд снова краснеет. Его губы очень мягко касаются рта, а потом жёстко — шеи, а потом руки находят чувствительные места, о которых не подозревали ни Дафна, ни Джерри. Она стонет, и он произносит её имя, и затем они лежат рядом, мокрые и задыхающиеся, и Дафна думает: я и правда в него влюбилась.

Но сейчас, в каюте, Дафна наблюдает, как обжимаются Душечка и Джо, и только и может думать о выпендрёжном кольце на безымянном пальце, и о том, как краснеет Осгуд, и о тихом голосе Душечки, и о взгляде Джо, что останавливается на ней на секунду дольше ожидаемого. И она думает, что же будет дальше, что сулит им сумасбродная жизнь, которая, без сомнения, ждёт их впереди.

=======================

На Бермудах тепло, зелено и шикарно. Ослепительно — как выражается на пикнике Осгуд, глядя на обнажённую грудь Джерри. Они возле воды, шикарной по-своему: она пронзительно-бирюзова и полна разноцветных рыбок, и кораллов, и невиданной жизни.

Они здесь уже три недели, и Джерри наконец-то расслабился. Не полностью, но он хотя бы поверил, что они смогут выбраться сравнительно невредимыми. А потому, когда Осгуд предлагает провести день на берегу, вчетвером, не в обществе, Джерри соглашается и даёт шеф-повару Осгуда советы насчёт корзины для пикника. Сэндвичи с ветчиной и салатом для него и Осгуда, индейку с бри для Душечки (та попробовала сочетание на прошлой неделе и нашла его просто божественным), а для Джо — два сэндвича на ржаном хлебе, один с огурцом, один с ветчиной, с солёными огурцами, без помидоров. И только после он понимает, как нелепо, что он помнит вкусы всех четверых. Конечно, он знает такие вещи про Джо, они слишком долго прожили вместе, но он поражён тому, как глубоко и как быстро проникли в его жизнь Осгуд и Душечка.

Одна прогулка на моторной лодке, два матча в пляжный волейбол и пять бутылок алкогольного лимонада — и вот они лежат на песке, босоногие, с недоеденными сэндвичами.

Вскоре Джерри снимает рубашку. Солнце безжалостно печёт, и несмотря на крепкий бриз с воды, Джерри разгорячён, чёрт побери. При виде этого Осгуд усмехается, и Душечка, хихикая, тянется к Джерри, чтобы свернуть рубашку и аккуратненько положить её к сумкам и прочему снаряжению. Но Джо отворачивается, напряжённый, и Джерри открывает рот для какой-нибудь ядовитой ремарки, потому что, ну правда, разве Джо никогда не видел его голым?..

— Розовый песок! — восклицает Душечка. — Как так получилось? 

Она набирает полные ладони песка и пропускает его сквозь пальцы. Джо шепчет ей на ухо, негромко, чтобы Джерри не услышал. Она смеётся весело и кокетливо, и они смотрят друг на друга — Джо на Джерри, Душечка на них обоих, и она улыбается Джерри нежно и понимающе, а затем целует Джо, и Джерри понимает, что поговорить с ними не удастся до конца дня. Собственно, и ночи тоже.

— Не волнуйся, милый, — выдыхает Осгуд ему на ухо. — Нам есть чем заняться вечером. Сегодня полнолуние, и я знаю пещеру, где нас не побеспокоят.

=======================

Звёзды сверкают. Они словно бы подмигивают Джерри сверху, игриво напоминая, что они смотрят и знают, чем собираются заняться он и Осгуд. И ещё насекомые, слава богу, не на пляже, а в пальмах и мангровых зарослях, выводят в ночи свои мелодии. Джерри чувствует себя страшно далеко от Чикаго. Страшно далеко от привычных мест, от всего знакомого. И почему-то сегодня новизна воспринимается так легко, и так естественно лежать здесь, полуголым, рядом со столь же полуголым Осгудом.

— Осгуд, — зовёт Джерри. Он хочет сказать это низко и соблазнительно, но не умеет мурлыкать, как Дафна, поэтому слово вылетает изо рта его голосом, голосом Джерри, и повисает между ними.

— Да, дорогуша?

Осгуд глядит на него, озарённый лунным светом, с безмятежным любопытством, и Джерри тянет к этому любопытству, и хочется дойти до края, задержать дыхание и шагнуть вниз.

— Ты уверен, что хочешь... — Джерри показывает на свою голую грудь, коротко стриженые волосы, щетину на подбородке. — Меня? Вот такого?

Осгуд мягко смеётся, подбирается ближе и гладит Джерри по щеке.

— Помнишь, мой милый, первый раз, когда я увидел тебя таким, я сказал, у каждого свои недостатки? Это было нагло с моей стороны, да? Но ты всегда прощал мне мои промахи. Простишь и это? Потому что... — и Осгуд переходит на шёпот, и находит нежное местечко под ухом Джерри, — потому что ты самое идеальное существо из всех, что я видел. Ух ты.

И их уносит стремительный поток поцелуев: Джерри впивается в Осгуда, требовательно и грубо, и тот уступает, довольно постанывая, и лихорадочно быстро с них обоих слетают брюки, и губы Осгуда на шее Джерри, и его пальцы на члене. Джерри ахает и дёргается, изгибаясь навстречу прикосновению.

— Ты такой нетерпеливый, — поддразнивает Осгуд и ускоряется, словно не может удержаться и не извлечь из Джерри очередной стон, очередной отчаянный всхлип. И мир сжимается до бёдер, и пальцев, и губ, и последнее, что слышит Джерри перед тем, как с головой ухнуть в бездну желаний, — как Осгуд шепчет «я люблю тебя», и Джерри отвечает ему.

=======================

Джекилл совсем другой. У Осгуда полно светских приятелей, и они постоянно шлют приглашения то на званый вечер, то на партию в крокет. Дафне нравятся такие вечеринки, тем более у Осгуда достаточно денег, чтобы пошить ей костюмы на любой случай.

Ещё одно преимущество доброго имени и бездонных карманов, понимает Дафна, в том, что люди на многое закрывают глаза. Всем наплевать, что творит Осгуд или она сама, если она занимается этим вместе с Осгудом. Похоже, у богатых свои правила: есть пляжи, куда после заката стоит ходить только с определёнными целями; есть вечеринки, на которых остаться после двух значит поучаствовать в оргии; есть юбки, под которые не заглядывают, если не хотят закатить неприличную и некрасивую сцену.

Когда становится понятно, что Осгуда на вечеринки сопровождает Дафна, не Джерри, Душечка хочет ездить с ней на всевозможные маникюры, педикюры и укладки. Она предлагает показать Дафне, как по-настоящему ходят на каблуках, как припудривать лицо, чтобы вышел мягкий, ровный тон; как брызгать духи на шею и запястья, чтобы Осгуд улавливал шлейф при малейшем её движении.

Однажды вечером они примеряют нейлоновые чулки, и Дафна замечает, что Душечка смотрит. У Дафны новый бюстгальтер, прямиком из Парижа, из тончайшего шёлка, и Дафна боится порвать его неосторожным вдохом, шёлковая же комбинация и самые нежные нейлоновые чулки из тех, что ей доводилось носить. Она вертится перед зеркалом, и зеркало отражает не только её, но и Душечку, которая примеряет бельё совсем рядом, и которая откровенно разглядывает Дафну.

Дафна заводится раньше, чем краснеет её отражение в зеркале. Во рту пересыхает, и она произносит дурацким хриплым голоском:

— Душечка! Что ты делаешь?

— Смотрю на тебя. Изучаю.

Удивительно, как у Душечки получается так говорить — с придыханием, с широко открытыми глазами, так соблазнительно. Она встаёт, и комбинация прямо-таки обтекает каждый изгиб её мягкого тела, и она скользит к Дафне, улыбаясь и хлопая ресницами.

— Неужели тебе не нравится, Дафна?

Дафна беспомощно открывает рот.

— Не то чтобы, — отвечает она, запинаясь. — Но... я же... я же девушка сейчас, Душечка!

— Разве тебе не нравятся девушки?

— Нравятся, конечно. Но...

— То есть тебе просто не нравлюсь я?

Душечка в паре дюймов от неё, и глаза её нехорошо поблескивают, и выглядит она слегка самодовольно. Чёрт возьми. Дафна попалась, и Душечка об этом знает.

— Нет! Я же не слепая, Душечка. Я только... только думаю, что скажет Джо?

Душечка пожимает плечами, и томно закидывает руку Дафне на плечи, и обводит пальцем её губы.

— А что Джо? Мы с ним говорили, и ему нормально. Он говорит, раз уж я хочу поцеловать девушку, пусть это будешь ты. А я хочу. В смысле, тебя поцеловать.

«Пусть это будешь ты» беспокоит Дафну, вызывая в памяти квартиру в Чикаго и пляжный отдых на Бермудах. Но она гонит эти мысли прочь, потому что Душечка Ковальчик прижимается к ней, и касается носом её носа, и губами её губ, а Дафна, при всей своей надменности, всё же человек, и она выбрасывает из головы Джо, наклоняется и целует Душечку.

Это всё равно что поцеловать луч света. Они сплетаются телами и падают на пол, где шёлковое бельё, где тела так нежны друг на друге. Дафна прикасается губами к её горлу, и грудь Душечки прижимается к её собственной, и руки обхватывают лицо, и Душечка прихватывает губами мочку уха и шею.

— Господи, — шепчет Душечка, — ты чудесная, ты знаешь?

Дафна не способна ответить словами, поэтому она отвечает звуками: когда пальцы Душечки проскальзывают под нейлон и шёлк, и Дафна замирает и стонет — нет, скулит; когда Душечка берёт руку Дафны и кладёт на клитор и просит погладить; и она кричит, когда Душечка садится сверху, и ей так тепло, и мягко, и дыхание так прерывисто.

После оргазма, когда они лежат голые на груде забытого шёлка и хихикают, Душечка шепчет Дафне, что она красивая, самая красивая женщина из всех ей знакомых. И как бы абсурдно это ни звучало — особенно от Душечки! — но она касается Дафны столь нежно, что та почти верит ей.

=======================

Она возвращается на балкон подышать. Танцы — это прекрасно, но в зале такая толпа! И хоть она ходит на каблуках уже восемь месяцев, всё ещё бывают вечера, когда ей сложнее держать равновесие. Но особенно ей нравится парик — мягкие, светлые кудряшки, вполне могли бы быть настоящими волосами — и платье, отделанное чудесным бисером: на лифе, по бёдрам и вниз, где бисер превращается в бусы, которые заплетаются вокруг лодыжек.

С выбранного места ей хорошо видны Душечка и Осгуд. Они решили танцевать последний танец, что неудивительно, учитывая, сколько времени за эти недели они провели втроём — в постели и не только. Душечка смеётся над словами Осгуда, он кивает и подмигивает ей. Наблюдать за ними — отдельное удовольствие, и Дафна самозабвенно ему предаётся... и тут слышит шаги.

Только не очередной светский болван, думает она и поворачивается, намереваясь отчитать любого, кто хочет поразвлечься в отсутствие Осгуда. Она ожидала одного пижона, высокого красавца в безупречном костюме, который наслушался сплетен про них с Осгудом и решился попытать удачи. Она не ожидала Джо.

Справедливости ради, Джо — высокий красавец в безупречном костюме. И он совсем рядом, нависает над Дафной, одна рука неловко сунута в карман, одна рука ерошит тёмные волосы. Их взгляды встречаются, но никто не произносит ни слова. А затем Джо разглядывает её, медленно, вдумчиво, и снова поднимает глаза.

— Привет, — бормочет он.

— Что, прости? — взрывается Дафна. — Ни слова со мной в машине, ни слова за ужином, а теперь ты пялишься, как подкатывающий яйца денди, и вот что ты мне говоришь? «Привет»?

— Даф, — говорит Джо куда мягче, чем имеет право, очень нежно, и Дафна закипает от ярости. Потому что если ты кидаешь взгляды, и подкалываешь, и намекаешь на старые добрые времена, но не можешь открыть рот и поговорить, даже не думай нежничать с ней.

— Что? — раздражается Дафна. — Что тебе надо, Джо?

Она ждёт, что Джо пошутит про парик, про платье или макияж, а затем растворится в толпе. Она ждёт, что Джо ответит — что угодно — и уйдёт, как обычно и делает. Она не ожидает, что Джо шагнёт ближе и поцелует её.

Она всегда подозревала, что Джо хорошо целуется. Почему бы иначе дамочки в Чикаго прощали его снова и снова? Но её страшно злит, когда она оказывается права. Он действительно классно целуется. Здорово — и Дафна охотно отвечает на поцелуй, и только потом вспоминает, что зла.

Всё кончается так же быстро, как началось. Они отшатываются друг от друга, оба слегка дрожа, и стоят, тяжело дыша и глядя друг на друга. В тёмных глазах Джо бушует буря эмоций, но он не двигается, словно прирос к мраморному полу.

— Что за чёрт? — Дафна наконец обретает голос. — Какая наглость, Джо! Господи боже, что ты себе вообще позволяешь?

Джо, надувшись, складывает руки на груди.

— А на что это было похоже? Я думал, ты догадываешься, как выглядят поцелуи, Дафна.

— Не веди себя как придурок. Нельзя же просто прийти и... и...

— И пофлиртовать? — обиженно отвечает Джо. — Я подумал... слушай. Я ничего такого не имел в виду.

— Ничего такого? — Дафна понимает, что завелась, но ей наплевать. — Ну да. То есть я девчонка, с которой можно пофлиртовать и ничего такого в виду не иметь. Потому что мы знакомы тысячу лет? Потому что у меня что-то было с Душечкой? Если ты думаешь, ты имеешь на меня право только потому, что...

— Я не думаю так! — выпаливает Джо в сердцах. — Совсем не думаю! Тебе вожжа под хвост попала, как всегда.

— Знаешь что? — огрызается Дафна и направляется к выходу. — Если ты так, я вообще с тобой разговаривать не буду.

Джо в отчаянии всплёскивает руками.

— То есть мы вообще не будем об этом говорить. Прекрасно.

Дафна, не оборачиваясь, идёт туда, где гремит вечеринка.

=======================

Джерри думает, что когда-нибудь они всё-таки поговорят. Вдвоём. Или вчетвером.

Этого не происходит.

=======================

— Отличное блюдо, мой шеф научился его готовить прошлой зимой на Средиземном море. Итальянцы называют его cacio e pepe, сыр и перец. Сначала вкус мягкий, а потом рраз! Краски жизни как они есть.

Осгуд подмигивает и подносит полную вилку ко рту Джерри. Тот наклоняется, обхватывает её губами, картинно замирает и жуёт.

— Pepe! — восклицает Душечка, довольная, большеглазая. — О, я чувствую его! Божественно. Как вам, дорогуши? — она переводит взгляд с Джо на Джерри и, улыбаясь, тянется за добавкой.

Джо с нежностью улыбается каждый раз, когда Душечка говорит, особенно когда она восторгается и делает большие глаза. Джерри отлично это замечает. И вот сейчас Джо снова приподнимает уголки губ в мимолётной полуулыбке, а затем закатывает глаза и говорит прямо Джерри и Осгуду:

— Ну я не знаю. Конечно, вкусно, но что необычного в перце и сыре?

— В том-то и дело! — провозглашает Осгуд, слишком поглощённый созерцанием губ Джерри, чтобы заметить напряжение в голосе Джо. — Кажется, легко, но шеф говорит, что чертовски сложно. С девятой попытки получилось прилично. Не каждый с таким справится. Но когда оно получается — ух ты!

Он смотрит на Джерри и улыбается широко, с восхищением, и Джерри тянется поцеловать его и едва замечает презрительное «пфф» со стороны Джо. Джерри невольно поднимает голову и натыкается на его горящий взгляд. Он почти забыл, как Джо смотрел на него три вечера подряд, и ночи в Чикаго, и пляж на Бермудах, и поцелуй. Почти забыл.

Джо громкий, развязный и самодовольный, и Джерри с Дафной легко поверить, что между ними всегда будет некоторая неловкость, ведь они знают друг друга так долго, и так много пережили, и общались так тесно, и всё это никогда...

Но сейчас Джерри видит, как смотрит на него Джо, и чёрный перец обжигает ему рот.

=======================

Дождь льёт стеной, и Джерри, конечно, повезло застрять на улице. Ему не особо нравится теннис, зато он нравится Дафне, поэтому приходится учиться. Ясное дело, в доме Филдингов в Коннектикуте прорва теннисных кортов, как же иначе, поэтому они с Душечкой проводят там дни напролёт. Когда начался дождь, Душечка сразу убежала в дом, а Джерри задержался убрать снаряжение. Пока он возился, полило словно из ведра.

Шорты и рубашка промокли насквозь, а дождь такой плотный, что даже дорогу не разглядеть. Поэтому когда Джерри замечает впереди тёмный силуэт, он не верит своим глазам. Силуэт быстро движется, и вскоре его уже можно опознать.

Это Джо. На нём тоже шорты, и облегающая спортивная футболка, и беговые ботинки. У него мокрые волосы, и вода стекает по нему ручьями, реками и потоками. Он великолепен, и Джерри, несмотря ни на что, не может отвести от него глаз. И он тоже замечает Джерри, потому что переходит на трусцу и затем на шаг, и как раз когда Джерри собирается с духом отвернуться, поднимает руку.

— Джерри! Джерри, погоди.

В его голосе мольба, искренняя и неприкрытая, какой Джерри не слышал уже давно. Джерри очень хочет её услышать, и очень хочет услышать что угодно — только не её.

— Джо, — говорит он, уперев руки в бёдра. — Тебе это прямо сейчас нужно? Сейчас не время. Две минуты — и меня можно отправить орошать Сахару.

Джо нервно сглатывает, но усмехается.

— Пожалуйста, Джерри. — Он пожимает плечами, и капли воды слетают на и без того промокшую траву, и он подходит ближе. — Я больше так не могу. Я вёл себя как полная скотина, и я прошу прощения.

Джерри закатывает глаза, чувствуя, как дождь барабанит по груди и бёдрам.

— Я смотрю, ты умеешь найти нужный момент.

— Я пытаюсь извиниться, Джерри.

— А я пытаюсь намекнуть — неужели нельзя сделать это в доме? Перед камином? Или хотя бы подождать, пока пройдёт всемирный потоп?

Джерри знает, что лишь усложняет ситуацию, но Джо всё в жизни достаётся задаром, а потому Джерри наплевать. Пусть постарается, хоть раз в жизни.

— Джерри, — тихо говорит Джо. Тихо, нежно, с сожалением. — Пойдём в дом?

— Слушай, — огрызается Джерри. — Ты что сказать-то хотел? Потому что у меня уже в ботинках лужи, надоело в них стоять.

Джо прикусывает губу — чёрт бы его побрал, он любую хрень умеет делать соблазнительно — и шаркает очень мокрым ботинком по размокшей тропинке на филдинговском газоне.

— Послушай, — говорит он. — Прости меня. За всё. За то, что я вёл себя как скотина в Чикаго, и во Флориде, и за то, что я самодовольный говнюк, и за то, что не разговаривал с тобой, и за то, что передавал тебе через Душечку, и что без спросу тебя поцеловал. Прости меня, Джерри.

Дождь гремит сильнее, и Джерри приходится подойти ближе, чтобы увидеть и расслышать Джо сквозь ветер и шум воды.

— Да ты и есть скотина, — отвечает он. — Чего хотел-то?

Джо вздыхает.

— Говорю же, я так больше не могу. Я... слушай, Джерри, я знаю, что я самоуверенный и наглый и всё такое, но я разрываюсь на части каждый раз, когда гляжу на тебя. Я гляжу и не понимаю, как ты это делаешь. Как?

— Как я делаю что? — раздражённо восклицает Джерри. — Ты бредишь, Джо.

Джо мечется туда-сюда, жестикулируя под дождём и разбрызгивая грязь.

— Как ты живёшь! Как ты живёшь, и каждый день надеваешь чулки, и парик, и целуешь Душечку! Как ты ходишь на вечеринки с Осгудом, небритый и в брюках! Как целуешь его на яхте, на виду у приятелей! Чёрт побери, Джерри, я смотрю на тебя и думаю, какой же ты смелый и какой я трус. Я хочу... я хотел бы... но ты заслуживаешь лучшего...

Джерри вспоминает слова, далёкие, будто их принесло дождём. «Существуют законы, правила. Это просто так не делается». И он сам не знает, чего хочет — схватить Джо за грудки или поцеловать, обнять и утешить, и объяснить: он совсем не смелый, он просто бездумно живёт, как живётся, или наорать на Джо, чтобы он убрался с глаз долой.

И они стоят, тяжело дыша и не сводя глаз друг с друга. А потом Джерри говорит, медленно, расчётливо, в лицо Джо.

— Я не смелый. Ну может быть, и да. Но я знаю, что больше не могу врать. Я или должен жить как хочу, или сдохнуть пытаясь. — Он прерывается. — Конечно, с деньгами проще. Правда, ты так и не сподобился сказать мне спасибо за Осгуда.

Джо кивает и смеётся — с осторожной надеждой.

— Я мудила, да? И всё-таки, если я могу как-то отплатить тебе, как-то отблагодарить тебя, Джерри..

Он замолкает, полный раскаяния, и ожидания, и надежды.

Джерри вздыхает глубоко, подходит ещё ближе и кладёт руки Джо на плечи.

— Если правда хочешь меня отблагодарить, наплюй на свою гордость и поцелуй меня, идиот.

Трепет на лице Джерри сменяется решимостью и желанием. Он обхватывает Джерри, и их мокрые тела соприкасаются, и губы сталкиваются в жёстком, горячем поцелуе. Джо покусывает, лижет и стонет, и Джерри лапает его за задницу и толкается в него бёдрами, и Джо опрокидывает их обоих и засовывает колено между ног Джерри, и хватает за волосы, и придерживает за талию, и трётся. У Джерри встало, и он жарко дышит, и выгибается навстречу ладоням и бёдрам, и толкается в руку Джо, и сам потирает его член, и Джо стонет как сумасшедший, и орёт, когда кончает, жёсткий, яростный и сильный.

Они лежат на мокрой грязной траве бесконечно долго. Они сталкиваются лбами и смеются, и Джерри притягивает его в поцелуй, на сей раз медленный и торжественный.

— Привет, — улыбается Джо.

— Привет, — отвечает Джерри и утыкается лицом в его грудь.

— Что с нами будет? — шепчет Джо, будто боясь, что громкий голос разрушит очарование или пробудит их от блаженного сна.

Джерри обнимает его крепко и проводит ладонью по мокрым тёмным кудрям.

— Всё, что мы захотим, милый. Всё, что мы захотим.

=======================

Мадам Биссет, без сомнения, лучшая швея в Париже, а поэтому неудивительно, что все четверо оказываются в её ателье и снимают мерки среди шёлка, шнурков и кринолина.

По счастью, одна из четверых говорит по-французски — самая старшая брюнетка, которая представляется «Осг... то есть Офелия. Офелия Филдинг, а это мои сёстры, Дафна и Душечка Филдинг, и наша кузина Жозефина. Здесь очаровательно, дорогая! Просто очаровательно. Мы наслышаны о вашей работе, и мы догадываемся, что шить для женщин — для любых женщин — ваше призвание».

Кажется, им предстоит восхитительный вечер, полный платьев всевозможных фасонов, и тканей, и примерок, но сейчас, пока Офелия болтает с модисткой, Дафна сидит между Душечкой и Жозефиной, и они обнимают её. От них пахнет духами, и Дафна слегка краснеет, представляя, чем они займутся ночью.

Кажется, нужная фамилия и тонны денег могут купить что угодно. Ну почти: счастье не продаётся, однако Дафне повезло его найти.


End file.
